


Eyes Sewn Shut

by LizRenKnight



Category: Split (2016), glass(2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Casey's a bitch in this, Competition, Dennis falls hard for the girl, F/M, Falling In Love, James Mcavoy - Freeform, Past Abuse Mentioned, Patricia is a kinky nun, Punishment, Smut, Violence, muture, the beast is a bit of an ass in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizRenKnight/pseuds/LizRenKnight
Summary: (AU of what would of happened if Casey stayed after The Beast told her she was pure and the new things it would bring to their lives.)Casey and the Horde are still living in the basement of the Zoo, when another pure is captured by mistake. Dennis is immediately drawn to her and they take her in as one of their own. But Casey has a bad feeling about the new girl and she swears to bring her down, no matter how deadly the cost.....





	1. Murder, Laughter, and a Bit of Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Fearless and Lizrenknight. But now I'm taking over the story completely. :) If I get help on this I'll credit them too :P

 

 

Casey chose to stay with the Beast and his personalities after he saw she was pure. She had nowhere else to go, no one to turn to. And she would never crawl back to her perverted uncle. The Beast agreed for her to her stay, but made sure she knew that he would not stop abducting and killing Impure's. 

Casey understood and would later start to help with the disposal of the impure bodies. Casey and the Beast continued to live in the basement under the Philadelphia Zoo since no bodies were ever discovered. No one went into the basement, so Casey had free range down there, but she was not allowed to leave the basement. Not unless she wanted to leave the Horde forever, which wasn't an option for her. So she spent her days reading outdated magazines and British literature she borrowed from Patricia.

Jade had a couple of young adult novels that Casey eventually found, but she just wasn't a fan of the vampire/human romances. Those were left in her "Just in case" stash, right next to Hedwig's second grade novels. Once she ran out of books, Casey moved onto cleaning the basement and the bedroom the Impure's shared.

Dennis always hated when she cleaned because she didn't do it well enough for his standards. She tried to stay out of his area, but she never narrowed down his specific room. 

 

The time passed slowly for Casey, but she never complained. Her nights were filled with laughter playing with Hedwig, interesting discussions with Patricia, bickering's with Dennis, and talking with the Beast. They had grown close together since the night she chose to stay. They talked about their ups and their downs, the "Religion" of the Beast, and his plans for the next batch of Impure's. Their late night talks eventually lead to a romance between the two. He was Casey's first boyfriend and she hated that she had to share him with the others, but it was something she would have to accept. For that year, their life was almost perfect. They all had each other, their purpose in life, and a safe place to live.

Dennis did a great job replacing Barry as the head of maintenance and managed to behave around the teenage girls at the zoo. It wasn't so hard to do, considering that schools stopped allowing field trips there after a bus full of high school students were slaughtered on their way back from the zoo.  
  


The Beast was responsible for that incident. It was the same school that came the day Barry lost control of the light. The Beast observed their behavior through Dennis' eyes and found them to be the filth he wanted to rid from the world. He managed to kill all the students on board, the adults, eat a select few, and return to the basement all before his lunch break ended.

And that was their life. Murder, laughter, and a bit of romance. Their year was definitely a hectic one, but they survived. And it seemed like the second year would be better. Dennis was still up tight, but not being as picky over Casey's cleaning methods. Patricia and Casey had more bonding moments as she began to tell Casey the stories of Kevin. Hedwig stayed the playful little boy who danced to Kanye West. And the Beast and Casey's relationship grew stronger than ever before.  
  


But one mistake changed everything. One careless mess up ruined Casey's entire life. Or so she thought. It all began when Dennis came back from a college party with three girls. Two impure girls and one pure one.  

 

 

 

 


	2. Corpses With Missing Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis brings home an extra girl.

 

 

Dennis hadn't meant to kidnap a pure. He didn't think pure's went to parties, college ones no less. He found her stumbling around the woods, a short red dress and a matching scarf around her throat. When Dennis saw her, he was immediately captivated. She had medium black hair, incredible blue eyes, a body with curves in the best places, and big red lips. 

Dennis had already kidnapped two girls from that party, but once he saw Elizabeth, he knew he had to get her too. This greed was not for the sake of the Beast, but for himself. She would be a great dancer, he thought to himself. He was supposed to be good, but even good guys need a treat every once in a while. 

So he walked up to this girl and pulled her around by her waist. She didn't resist the pull. She just turned around and smiled at him. "Hey, handsome." She slurred. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a pouty smile. "Dance with me." 

Dennis felt like this was a sign. He moved with her for a bit before she broke free of their dance. "Come on." She said, laying down on the ground. 

Dennis looked at the dirtiness of the woods and thought against it. "No. Stand up." He told her. But the girl didn't listen. She passed out the moment she laid down. Dennis kicked her purse to the side and effortlessly picked her up. He carried her to the car undetected and carefully placed her in the backseat. 

Dennis felt a sort of protectiveness over this girl that was unfamiliar to him. He only ever wanted to protect Kevin and the personalities. He didn't understand his feelings towards an impure. But Dennis did buckle the girl in to keep her safe. 

 

When Dennis got back to the basement, he carried the other two girls in first and laid them on the bed Casey and the girls were kept not that long ago. He put Elizabeth on the second bed and even tucked her in so she wouldn't be cold. Her scarf still hung around her neck, so Dennis didn't know his feelings were for a pure girl yet. He felt ashamed that he had feelings for an impure girl and could only imagine what Patricia would say.

Everyday before he went to work, she would remind him to be in his best behavior. "We don't want anyone finding out about us, Dennis. Believe in the Beast and he will provide." And every morning, he would nod and agree to whatever it is she said. But if she found out about this, there was a possibility that she would have Hedwig keep him out of the light for a while as a punishment. He would be forced to stay with Barry and the rest of the personalities who mocked him and Patricia.

 

Dennis left their room as soon as he could and went to find Casey. He found her laying down on the couch reading a book in the living room. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked, cleaning the seat of a chair before he sat down. 

Casey closed her book and sat up. "Sure. You okay?" 

Dennis ran a hand down his face before he answered. "Yeah, um, I have a favor to ask." 

Casey was surprised that Dennis would come to her, but this meant he was hiding something from the personalities.  "Okay?" She answered, unsure what she just got herself into. 

"If Patricia says anything, can you tell her you settled the girls in?" 

Casey raised her eyebrow, completely confused why that mattered. "Um, I can do that. Why though?"  Dennis just folded his yellow handkerchief into smaller squares, ignoring Casey's question. "Earth to Dennis?" Casey said, snapping her fingers at him. 

He looked up, unamused at her actions.

"Why should I tell Patricia this?" 

 

Dennis stood up and placed his handkerchief in his pocket. "If she asks, just say that I carried them up and you made them more comfortable." Dennis left Casey alone in the living room after that so he could take a nap.

Casey was still utterly confused by what had just happened. Why would he make the Impure's more comfortable?  Casey left the living room and went to the holding room the girls were sharing. She grabbed Barry's keys from behind his hat and went to open the door to peek in on the girls. She opened the door just enough so she could see all three girls. 

Two girls were sharing one bed and were uncomfortably placed, but the other girl was covered by the grey blanket and she looked like she had been laid down gently.

Casey knew this meant Dennis had chosen a favorite of the three and this only meant that he would try and make her dance for him. Her thoughts went back to Marcia and that caused Casey to flinch. Even though they weren't friends and she knew they were impure, Casey couldn't help but feel a bit bad for them. She shook that thought out if her head and closed the door to the room. 

She locked it and hung Barry's keys back where they belonged. Casey went back to the living room and tried to lose herself in a book, but her mind kept wandering back to the fate of the girl with the black hair. Casey fell asleep on the couch, her dreams plagued by nightmares of her Uncle Jon and corpses with missing flesh.

 

"Wake up, sleepyhead." A soft voice cooed over Casey. Casey blinked a few times before she saw Patricia standing over her. She felt the familiar feeling of deja vu creep over her. Casey sat up and moved away from the woman. 

"Was this book not interesting to you?" Patricia asked, bending over to pick it up. Casey shrugged. "It's okay. I was just so tired last night." Patricia placed the book on the coffee table and turned back to Casey. "Alright. Let's get something to eat. You must be famished." Patricia walked ahead of Casey to the kitchen, her small heels clicking away. She wore her usual black pencil skirt, a light green turtleneck, and her usual oversized shaw. 

Her only accessory was a locket that hung around her throat.Casey went after her and took a seat at the wooden table. "I'm in the mood for scrambled eggs." Patricia told her as she went to pull the egg carton out of the fridge. 

"Do you need any help?" Casey asked. 

Patricia pointed to the cupboard and said, "You can make the toast, dear." Casey set to work making the toast while Patricia made the eggs. "Casey, did you go into the Impure's room last night?"

 

Casey froze. She had completely forgotten Dennis asked her to cover for him. "Yeah, I, uh, checked on them after Dennis left." Casey lied while buttering the bread. 

"I know this all must be very hard for you. Living in the place where your friends died. But they weren't good for you. They weren't good people and neither is this group of girls. So please don't cover them up or waste anytime with them. Okay?"

 

Casey nodded and placed the plate of toast in the center of the table. Patricia joined her shortly with the pan of eggs and split it between the two of them. As she sat down to eat, Patricia decided to ask Casey a question that was bothering her. "Why that impure?" 

Casey took a bite so she could come up with an idea as to why she would tuck in a random girl. She chewed slowly to buy herself some time, but she could see that Patricia was suspicious. "She reminded me of me. Alone on the separate bed, the bed that was mine. Feelings got the best of me." 

Patricia smiled and patted Casey's hand. "Oh, sweet girl. You have too big of a heart for these Impure's. Hopefully in time that will fade away." Casey hoped so too, but she didn't say anything.

 

They spent the rest of breakfast making small talk before Dennis needed to take the light so he could feed the girls. He left the room so he could change into his usual attire of a grey button up shirt, grey slacks, and his glasses. He sat across from Casey at the table, but cleaned the chair before he sat down. "Thank you." He said simply. Casey gave him a small smile. "Don't mention it." 

Dennis grabbed the dishes and went to hand wash them. While he did that, Casey made ham and cheese sandwiches for the Impure's. She laid them nicely on a plate and gave them to Dennis after he was done. 

 

He took the plate and his fold out wooden chair to the room where they kept the Impure's. He unlocked the door and slowly crept into the room. The girls looked at him in fear, expect for the girl he found in the woods. She looked more pissed than anything. Dennis cleaned his chair before he sat down and looked at the girls. He looked between them and when his eyes got to the girl he favored, his head almost exploded. 

The girl's scarf had been removed and that revealed her neck. Her beautiful neck that had a long scar running across it.

 


	3. Matching Red Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis made a mistake and Hedwig comes to visit.

 

Dennis almost dropped the plate he was holding when he saw her scar. He grabbed another pure. Patricia was going to kill him when she found out. He couldn't just let her go now, he let her see his face. She could describe him perfectly to the cops. They would have to go into hiding and that would be so much harder on them. 

He would have to kill her. 

"If you like what you see, come a bit closer." The girl with the scar teased. 

Dennis cleared his throat and placed the plate on the floor. He stood up too fast, knocking his chair over. The girl quickly got up and ran over to help him pick up the chair. She stood it upright before Dennis had a chance to do so himself. She moved it closer to him and he tried to take it from her without touching her hand. Not because her hands were dirty, but because he was afraid he wouldn't want to let go.

"Thank you." He mumbled as he took the chair from her. He kept his eyes averted as he turned to speak to the others. "Please, try and keep your area clean. Don't leave crumbs anywhere. Clean up after yourselves. I'll be back later." He turned away and left the room as fast as he could. He locked the door after he stood on the opposite side. He went over to the chair by the computer, cleaned it, and sat down. *Patricia is going to kill me* He thought to himself again.

***************

Elizabeth took her sandwich and laid down on her bed to eat it. 

"How can you eat anything? He could have poisoned it!" 

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the girl who spoke. She didn't bother to learn their names. She just called them Blondie and Brunette. "Poison is a woman's murder weapon. And trust me, that guy is all man. He's cute, right?" 

 

The girls looked disgusted. "He kidnapped us! How can you say that? He's going to kill us!!" 

 

Elizabeth sat up and looked between the two. "Blondie, stop yelling. I have a bad hangover. And maybe he won't kill us. Maybe we are his future brides. Wouldn't that be fun? We'll be sister- wives!" 

The Brunette started sobbing at that point. The blonde tried to comfort the girl, all the while sending death glares to Elizabeth. 

"Sorry." She mouthed. She took another bite of her sandwich and waited for the brunette to shut up. 

"I can't be a bride! Especially not to him!!" She wailed. 

Elizabeth cringed at the loudness of the girl. "Hey, it could be worse! He could be a fat hillbilly. Or gross looking. This guy is hot. Think about it! We're lucky to have a kidnapper who still has all his teeth." Her words did not comfort either girls. 

The brunette buried her face in the blonde and sobbed uncontrollably. The blonde just stroked her hair and cried silently next to her.

 

Elizabeth finished her sandwich and went back to sleep after she was done. When she woke up, she could still hear the girls crying. "You're still at it? You're going to give yourself a headache!" 

Elizabeth sat up and the first thing she saw was that the door to their room was open. Sitting on the floor leaning against the door frame was the man who took them, but there was something different about him. He wore a yellow jacket and track pants, but no glasses. He wore dirty sneakers and his face was no longer stern. "Hi." He said, a lisp clear in his voice. 

"Hi." Elizabeth said back. 

 

The other girls pushed themselves deeper into the corner of the bed and didn't speak to him. "Who are you?" Elizabeth asked. "I'm Hediwig. I'm nine. I have red socks." He told her. 

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. He sounded like he was nine, but the guy looked to be in his thirties. "I'm Elizabeth. I have red socks too, but I didn't wear them today." 

Hedwig let out a disappointed sigh. "Dang. We could have matched. Excetera." 

Elizabeth smiled at the boy's incorrect use of that word. "So, kiddo, can you tell us why we're here?" 

The boy shrugged and began messing with a loose seam on his jacket."Well, I would guess so he can eat you. I want nachos." Hedwig blurted. 

The brunette let out a cry and Hedwig turned to look at her, confused. "Why is she crying? Is she scared?"  The blonde turned to Hedwig, the rage crystal clear in her eyes. "Of course she's scared, you freak!" She snapped at him.

Hedwig was taken aback by her words and his face looked as broken as he felt. "I'm not a freak. That's not nice to say. Excetera."  Elizabeth moved closer to him. "Don't listen to her. You're not a freak." She consoled the boy, but still kept her distance. 

Elizabeth turned to face the girls. "Don't be mean to him. He's a child!" She scolded them. Elizabeth wasn't sure herself what was going on with this guy, but if he thought he was a kid that's the way she was going to treat him.

"Are you insane?" The blonde girl asked Elizabeth. "What do you call a thirty years old acting like a baby?" 

Hedwig scoffed at her. "I'm not a baby! I'm nine!" 

 

The blonde glared at him, making Hedwig shut up. 

"I am insane, but at least I'm not a bitch, like you." Elizabeth snapped back at the girl. She turned her attention back at the boy, who had his mouth wide open. "You said a bad word!" He lisped. Elizabeth chuckled. "Yeah, I did. Sorry."  The boy shrugged. "It's okay. What's wrong with your neck?" Hedwig asked, moving closer to her. 

Elizabeth put a hand to her throat. "Um, it's a long story. One probably too scary for a kid your age."  Hediwg scooted up closer to her. "Nuh uh! I've seen scary movies! Mr. Dennis once let me watch It!"  

Elizabeth smiled at the boy. He needed to rethink his idea of scary. "Wow. Did Mr. Dennis watch it with you?"  Hedwig proudly shook his head no. "I watched it all by myself. Like a big boy." He said, looking at the girls in the corner when he said the last part. "Who is Mr. Dennis?" Elizabeth asked, trying to get his attention back to her. "Is he the one who is going to eat us?" 

Hedwig let out a loud laugh. "No, silly!! Mr. Dennis doesn't eat people! The Beast does!"  The brunette let out another wail and Hedwig covered his ears. "She's loud!" He yelled over the girl. He moved his hands away after the girl buried her face back in the blonde's neck. 

 

"She's scared, you freak. You're scaring her! And that makes you a bad boy, if you even are a boy." The blonde sneered at him.

Hedwig shook his head. "I'm not a bad boy. Ms. Patricia said I'm good."  Elizabeth tried to comfort the boy, but the blonde spoke over her. "No, you are a brat. And do you know what happens to bad kids?" Elizabeth turned over to look at her. "Cut it out! You're scaring him." The blonde ignored Elizabeth and kept on talking. "Bad kids get beaten and killed. Bad kids get sent to prison." 

Hedwig shook his head and stood up. "No, no, I'm not bad. I don't want to get beaten again! I don't want to go to jail!!" Elizabeth stood up and tried to move closer to her crying boy, but he backed away from her. "Ms. Patricia said I was good! I don't want her to be angry at me!" He began shaking his head and covering it with his arms. 

 

"I hope he kills you first." The blonde said.

The other door opened and Casey walked inside to find their door wide open. She could hear crying from two different people. She walked in closer and saw Hedwig in a corner crying, the girl Dennis liked a few feet away from him, and the other two in the corner of their mattress. "What did you do to him?" Casey asked. The girls turned to look at her, completely shocked that someone else was there. "Help us!" The blonde pleaded at Casey. 

 

"No one is going to help you." A female voice from the corner said. 

Elizabeth looked to see that the boy she was just talking to was gone. And he was replaced by a very pissed off Patricia.  

 


	4. One For Each Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrica's pissed.

 

 

Patricia looked over at the girls on the bed and gave them a wicked smile. "I'll deal with you in a minute."  She moved to the door and passed Casey. "Be a dear and lock the door, will you?" Casey did as she said and gave Patricia her space so she could change. "Casey, dear, I need you to get a few things for me." Patricia rattled off her list and sent a confused Casey on her way.

 

Patricia went back to the room where the impure's were being held and took a few steps in. 

Elizabeth couldn't help but check out the man who just walked in. Or woman, based on the light blue turtleneck, black skirt, pantyhose, and short black heels. Elizabeth didn't know who the heck this was, but he/she still looked hot in a skirt.

"Blonde girl. Come here." She said. 

Elizabeth heard a bit of a British accent when she spoke, something that almost made her hotter. The blonde girl didn't move, she just held on to the brunette girl. "Move." She said firmly. "Before I send one of the meaner personalities to bring you to me." The blonde girl slowly untangled herself from the brunette and dragged herself to Patricia.

The girl stood in front of Patricia with her head down and her hair falling in front of her face. "You're going to follow me. Now, you are not going to give me any problems, are you?" Patricia moved the girl's hair out of her face, causing her to flinch back at the touch. She shook her head no and followed Patricia out of the room. 

She took her to the desk outside of the room. "Sit down." Patricia commanded.

 

Casey had moved the computer off of the desk, leaving it completely empty. She moved it away from the wall and a bit more towards the center. The girl sat down in the chair, keeping her arms crossed around her body. "Put your hands on the table, flat out." The blonde girl did as Patricia said, her hands shaking as she did so. "You know, it's not nice how you treated Hedwig. He's only nine." Patricia grabbed the jar from the dressing area that Casey left behind and grabbed her instrument. 

"I'm sorry." The blonde girl cried. 

Patricia tsked her tongue. "I'm afraid it's too late to apologize." Patricia told her. "You are a pathetic waste of space. You've never felt pain a day in your life, have you?" A loud slapping sound made the blonde girl jump, shrieking out in fear. "Keep your hands straight, it'll hurt less. Or not, either way works for me."

The blonde girl did as Patricia said, but her hands wouldn't stop shaking. "Please." The girl pleaded. 

Patricia didn't say anything, she just moved to the right side of the girl. "I've always believed in the good Catholic punishment. Paddles, not so much, but rulers," Patricia took a pause in her speech to smash a wooden ruler against the girl's fingers. "Rulers are the best form of punishment, in my opinion."The girl cried and cradled her hand. "Put your hand back." The girl complied, her entire body now shaking as she sobbed. "Paddles can break bones too easy. All it takes is a small amount of force." The ruler smacked down against the girl's knuckles, the noise echoing off the walls. "Rulers, on the other hand, require a certain amount of force and only intentionally can they cause a broken bone." Patricia placed the tip of the ruler on the area where the girl's knuckle met her finger bone. "Perhaps this will teach you not to be mean to children." 

Then, Patricia pushed down. She pushed down hard. And she didn't stop until she heard the snap of the bone breaking under the pressure. "That's one little piggy. Five more to go. One for each letter of Hedwig's name."

 

Elizabeth and the brunette girl couldn't see what was happening, but they could hear everything. Every scream, every bone breaking, every smack of the ruler. The noise echoed off of the walls and into their room, amplifying the sound times ten. Elizabeth didn't mind the noise. She was just grateful it wasn't her. She was just annoyed at the loudness of it. The sound was not helping her bitching headache.

Casey could hear it all too. She sat at the kitchen table and listened to the screams. She never knew Patricia to be this vile. Not even when she tricked Hedwig in an attempt to escape. This was a whole new side of Patricia that Casey hadn't met yet and hoped to never see again. She flinched every time the girl started screaming and when she heard a something that resembled a tree branch being snapped. 

When Patricia finished breaking the girl's six fingers, four on one hand and two on the other, she pushed her back into the room without providing anything to wrap her damaged fingers. "You," she said, pointing to Elizabeth. "Come with me." Elizabeth couldn't believe this. She didn't do anything. She was nice to Hedwig. She wanted to object, but didn't want any extra punishment. 

"Okay." She said simply.

 

Elizabeth followed her out of the room and into the hallway. "Take a seat. I'll be right back." 

Elizabeth did as she was told and waited for Patricia to return. "Just think, you've been through worse." She whispered to herself, thinking of how she got the scar across her neck. "This is nothing. Piece of cake." 

Patricia returned carrying a plate of food. She placed it in front of Elizabeth. It was a ham sandwich and red grapes. "Eat. You must be hungry." 

Elizabeth was hungry, but she was also scared of being poisoned. Especially because this was a woman and women usually kill through poison. "Um, not that I don't trust you, but is this your way of killing me?" Patricia laughed and shook her head. "No. Hedwig told me you were nice to him. This is my way of saying thank you. You can fix yourself a sandwich if you don't believe me." 

Elizabeth grabbed the sandwich and took a big bite out of it. She didn't taste any weird flavoring, so she knew she was in the clear. "No one should trick a child. That shows who they really are." 

 

Patricia smiled at the girl and agreed. She had never heard anyone say that besides Dennis. "She deserved it. What you did to her. She's the type of person who deserves to die." 

Patricia stole a grape and popped it in her mouth. "I agree. We agree, actually." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "We?"

"The other personalities. You're met the three of us." Elizabeth nodded, unsure where this was going. "There's four of you, isn't there? The man who wants to eat us, is he a personality?" 

Patricia thought about lying, but decided against it. "Yes, he is." Elizabeth took another bit of her sandwich. "Is he going to eat me?" Patricia placed her hand on the girl's wrist. "I don't know, dear. Probably not. I'm sorry, but what is your name?"

Elizabeth wiped off her hand and outstretched it. "I'm Elizabeth." 

 

Patricia took her hand and gave it a small shake. "Patricia. Thank you again for being nice to Hedwig. He's like my little boy. I hate to see him get hurt." Elizabeth released their hands and ate a grape. "He mentioned he didn't want to be beat again?" Patricia looked down at her hands and kept quiet. She didn't want to tell a stranger their business, but she figured Elizabeth wouldn't be staying for long. "The mother of our host once beat him. He took the light to play, but she was drunk and he was there, so she grabbed a ping pong paddle and smacked him around. Hedwig left the light quickly and Dennis took over, but that scared him terribly. He's been scared of being hit since. So when that girl threatened him, I knew I had to do something." 

Patricia touched the locket around her throat and looked back up at Elizabeth. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I told you all this. Silly me."

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry he had to go through that. I understand why you did it. You're like a kinky nun with a heart of gold." 

Patricia laughed and scoffed at Elizabeth's phrasing. "I wouldn't say that. I wouldn't say I'm anything close to that. Now finish your sandwich. You'll have to go back in the room once you're finished." Patricia got up and left the hallway. 

Elizabeth didn't rush to finish her food because she was not looking forward to seeing those girls again. Or hearing their crying. Once she did finish, Patricia took her back to the room and locked the door behind her. 

"Did she beat you? We didn't hear screaming." The brunette girl asked, searching Elizabeth for any signs of abuse. 

 

"Nope. She gave me food. You see, the little boy told her I was the only one nice to him. Learned your lesson?" Elizabeth asked the blonde girl who cradled her more severe broken hand in the other. "Karma is a bitch, ladies. And he's coming for you."


	5. You Don't Have to Forgive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beast needs to eat.

**In Kevin's head.**

As soon as Patricia returned to her chair, she was jumped on by a very scared Hedwig. He sat on her lap and threw his arms around her neck. "I don't want to get beaten! I've been a good boy! I haven't made any dumb mistakes!! I promise!!" 

Patricia wrapped her arms around the boy and stroked his hair. "Shush, shush, shush. It's okay. You're not in trouble. That filthy impure was lying." Hedwig didn't move and he only squeezed her tighter.

"I don't want to go to jail, Ms. Patricia! It's scary there!! Excetera!" Patricia continued to stoke his head and tried to comfort the boy. It would be a long night. She was thankful that Dennis would have the light for a while because Patricia wouldn't be able to leave Hedwig in this condition.  
  


***************

 

As Patricia dealt with a crying Hedwig, Dennis was busy separating the three girls into three different rooms. The girl with the scar on her throat stayed in the original room while the other two were sent to the rooms Claire and Marcia were sent to. He had to move the desk back where it was to get in and out of the room and was surprised to see it out of place. He didn't understand why it had been moved until he saw the blonde girl's hands.  
  


Dennis was surprised to see the condition of the girl's hands, her fingers sticking out in weird positions and bruised. He asked the girl what happened and Elizabeth told him, causing him to not feel any sympathy for her. "You shouldn't trick children." He told her. "It shows the type of person you are." He was surprised when Elizabeth agreed with him and told the blonde she hoped she would rot in hell.

After he finished, Dennis sat down at the kitchen table and closed his eyes. The Beast wanted to be unleashed. He could feel it. 

"Everything okay?" Casey asked. Dennis kept his eyes shut, but answered. "Yes. He wants to take the light." Casey knew who Dennis meant and she was excited to see the Beast. It had been a few days since they last saw each other because he hadn't eaten in a while. He needed to eat impure flesh to be able to maintain his strength.

"When?" Casey asked. 

"Soon. He wants the brunette first." Casey didn't know how Dennis knew this, but she didn't argue with him. "Should I bring her here?" She asked. Dennis shook his head no and opened his eyes. "He'll go to her. Show her what we can become. Scare her friend in the next room to behave." Dennis stood up and loosened his shirt. "He'll be back to see you after he's done." 

Dennis left the kitchen and went straight to the brunette's closet. Casey lowered herself into a nearby chair and put her head in her hands. She had grown to love the Beast, but she still couldn't accept that he ate teenage Impure's.

She never said anything to him or the other personalities, but the thought of it made her sick. She could still see Claire and Marcia's half eaten bodies as clear as day in her head. Those images haunted her, but she kept quiet about how she felt. The Beast knew how she felt, even though she didn't say anything to him. He made an effort to make her feel more comfortable by washing his face after he ate, even brushing his teeth after his meals.   
  


Now the Beast stood in the doorway of the brunette's hovel, preparing himself to eat her. His strength was dwindling and he needed to eat soon. He opened the door and lunged at the sleeping girl. He was grateful that she didn't put up a fight because he wasn't sure if he could have stopped her himself. The girl barely moved as he ripped into her flesh and devoured her. He could feel his strength building so he left the dead girl and went next door to the start on the blonde.

He opened her door and walked in slowly. The girl was in the corner of the room holding her hands. He noticed the bruises right away as he moved towards her. "What happened?" He asked, talking to Patricia. 

"I was mean to the little boy." The girl answered in a whisper. 

 

The Beast looked down at her and listened to Patricia rant on about what the girl did. The Beast knelt down beside the blonde girl and took her right hand in his. He inspected her hand and admired Patricia's handiwork.

"You'll have to forgive Patricia. She's very protective of Hedwig. But me, you don't have to forgive me." The girl gave him a confused look. The Beast moved her hand closer to him. Then he bites off three of her fingers. The girl screamed and moved her hand away from him. The Beast spit out the bones and stood up. "I think I'll wait to eat you. Use a cloth to put pressure on the bleeding."  
  


He walked out of the room and started walking towards the kitchen. He wanted to see Casey before he moved onto the next girl. He didn't see Casey in there but he did find a note on the table. 

It read,  **"Glad you are back. I missed you. Finish up with your food then meet me in your room. No rush. -Casey.** " 

 

The Beast smiled and moved towards where the other girl resided. He opened the door and found the girl sitting on the bed. She looked up at him and flinched at his creepy smile.  


	6. Actions Speak Louder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beast and Elizabeth have a talk.

 

 

Elizabeth looked at the man who stood in her doorway. He was different than the others. His skin didn't seem to fit as his veins protruded unhealthily from arms and chest. This guy seemed buffer and bigger than the others she had met. His eyes were almost completely black and his teeth were covered in blood.

 

"You're different than the others." He said in a deep booming voice. 

Elizabeth kept quiet. 

The Beast inspected the girl, from the top of her black hair to her small feet. The first thing he noticed was the long scar that ran across her throat. She saw him staring and put a hand over her throat to cover it. 

"Never hide your pureness. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Elizabeth lowered her arm away from her neck. "Who are you?" She asked. 

"I'm called the Beast." 

Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows. "The Beast?" She asked. "

Yes. I am not a man. I am much more." 

Elizabeth thought this guy had way too big of an ego.  "Okay?" Elizabeth said, unsure what to say to a not man. "You don't believe me." He said matter of factly. 

"Don't take it personally. I don't believe a lot of guys."

The Beast didn't want to show off his full powers yet, not until he knew who this girl really was. "What happened to your throat?" Elizabeth bit her lip, unsure if she wanted to tell a complete stranger who was keeping her hostage in a basement her darkest story. "Why does it matter?" 

The Beast shrugged. "I am curious. Not every mortal survives a slit throat." 

 

Elizabeth knew this, she heard it from all the doctors at the hospital. She kept being called "lucky", a word she wouldn't use to describe herself. "Yeah. Guess I'm one tough mortal." The Beast could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"You are tough. Maybe that is why he did that to you." 

Elizabeth looked up at him. "How did you know that?" The Beast looked into her blue eyes. "You just told me." Elizabeth couldn't believe he tricked her like that. Oldest trick in the book. "You got me, Beasty. My ex boyfriend did this to me. Sean is his name. Said I was worthless and tried to kill me." 

The Beast could see the pain in her eyes from where he was standing.

"The Impure's ruin this world. They are destroying everything. What if I could offer you a spot at our side to help rid this world of Impure's?"

Elizabeth did not expect this. She expected to be Beast chow. "What?" She asked. 

"Join us to kill the Impure's. The men who hurt you, the girls who were in this room with you, the bullies that beat you, will never lay a finger on you again. We'll kill them. We'll kill them all."

 

Elizabeth liked the sound of that. She didn't know how he knew about her being abused by other men or being bullied, but she liked what he was saying. "How do you plan to do that? There's seven billion people on this Earth." The Beast smiled his wicked smile at her. "Then we'll kill as many as we can. So will you join us in our fight?" Elizabeth thought about his offer and she did want to accept. Revenge on those who hurt her? She had a long list of people.

"What if I do?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"I'll kill the person who did that to you." The Beast told her, pointing at her throat. Elizabeth glared at him. "Don't toy with me. That's not a promise you make lightly."

 

Elizabeth could picture that day as if it happened yesterday. He took her to a nice clearing in a park. She thought it was his sort of apology for beating her up the night before. But when he got there, he turned violent. He said she was worthless and slit her throat before he ran away. He left her to die. But Elizabeth was able to get help and she survived. No one thought she would make it, much less speak again. But she did. And a lot of good that did her.

Her ex was never charged with anything. The police claimed he did what he did in self defense because she was crazy. So Elizabeth had to watch her abuser go free while she struggled to speak again. That was the last time she opened her heart up. So when the Beast made a threat to kill her ex, she was for it. But words mean nothing, actions speak louder. 

"I don't make promises I can't keep. You'll see."

Then the Beast left her room and locked her inside. Elizabeth laid back down on the bed and punched the mattress a few times. She should have just said yes. She shouldn't have wanted something in return. Elizabeth flipped to lay down on her left side and smacked her pillows. "Why are you like this?" She asked herself. Elizabeth closed her eyes as she tried to think of an answer for her question. And before she knew it, she drifted to sleep.  
  


"Wake up." A booming voice said from the door way. Elizabeth shot her eyes open and slowly sat up. The Beast was alone, much to Elizabeth's disappointment. "Couldn't deliver on your promise? It's okay, you wouldn't be the first, won't be the last." 

The Beast smiled at her and stepped out of the room. He came back a few seconds later with a man who had a bag over his head and his arms tied behind his back.

"Take off the hood, Elizabeth." The Beast told her. 

She moved off of the bed and slowly made her way over to the bound man. "He can't hurt you." The Beast reassured her as he saw the fear in her eyes. Elizabeth stood in front of the man and raised a hand to take off the hood. Her arm froze half way, almost as if she was still scared of him. 

"Take off his hood, Elizabeth." The Beast told her again. Elizabeth let out a shaky exhale and ripped the hood off.

 

She took a few steps back when she saw him. He hadn't changed a day. He still looked like the same man who took her to the park that day and left her for dead. His eyes met hers and it took Elizabeth all she had not to crumple to the floor. "Sean." She whispered.  

 


	7. Sunday Bloody Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean's going to get his.

 

 

 "Elizabeth?" Sean said, glaring at the girl in front of him. "What the hell is going on? What kind of sick game of yours is this?" Elizabeth kept silent, flinching at the harshness of his words. 

"It's not her game you're in, it's mine." The Beast growled at him, turning Sean around so he could face him. Sean struggled against the Beast's grasp, but to no avail. "You think beating girls is a game?" The Beast growled.

This boy was bigger than Elizabeth. He was more muscular than Elizabeth. She didn't stand a chance against this boy. "You think it's fun to leave girls to die?" The Beast growled at him, digging his nails deeper into Sean's skin. 

 

"And if I do?" Sean spat at him. "What are you going to do? Kill me with your words?" His cocky attitude earned him a sharp knee to his ribs, breaking a few on impact. The Beast let him go and Sean crumbled to the ground. "You'll wish I had."

The Beast looked at Elizabeth, who remained frozen. "Help me kill him." He said. 

Elizabeth looked down at Sean, who had curled himself into a fetal position. His brown eyes conveyed his pain, which made Elizabeth smile a bit. "I-I can't." She said quietly. 

The Beast grabbed Sean's shaggy dark red hair and pulled him to his knees. "Yes, you can." The Beast grabbed a knife from his pocket and threw it down by her feet.

"He left you to die, Elizabeth. He wasn't punished for his crime, Elizabeth. And you are telling me that you don't want to kill him?" 

 

Elizabeth felt her eyes water as she thought back to that day. She hated how weak she felt, how hurt she was. Elizabeth bent down and picked up the knife. 

"Don't do it, Lizzy." Sean pleaded. "I'm so sorry, babe. I'm an ass, a complete jerk. I didn't mean to."  Elizabeth recognized his speech. He would say that to her after he finished beating the hell out of her.

"Don't listen to him, Elizabeth." The Beast said. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to Sean. "He'll say anything to get out of this." The Beast took ahold of her wrist and guided the knife to Sean's face. He moved her wrist so she was cutting his face. "Doesn't that feel good?" The Beast asked. 

Elizabeth did feel good. That did make her feel better. 

"You don't have to kill him right away. You can make him suffer. Cut him up, tell me to rip off parts of his skin. This is your revenge, Elizabeth."

 

Elizabeth shuddered with anticipation and with nerves. How many times had she planned this in her head? How many different ways did she think about killing Sean? And now, her chance had come. She had been presented with a gift. "Break his arm." Elizabeth told the Beast. He smiled at her and applied pressure on Sean's shoulder. The snap of his arm filled the room followed by Sean's screams.

Elizabeth smiled at his screams. "Hurts, doesn't it, Sean? It's nothing compared to the pain you made me feel!!" Elizabeth raised the knife and cuts Sean's face again. He winced in pain and turned his face away from her, causing blood to splatter on the Beast's lower torso. He put a finger on the droplet and brought it to his mouth. "Delicious." He said, smiling at Elizabeth. Elizabeth wouldn't lie, that was totally hot.  
  


"Can you really rip off skin?" Elizabeth asked the Beast. He answered her by placing his fingers where Elizabeth cut Sean and dug his nails into the wound. The blood started streaming down his face as the Beast wiggled his fingers between the muscle and his flesh. Once he had enough room, the Beast pushed his fingers against the flesh, causing the flesh to rip away from the muscle. The sound was loud and painful and the result was a huge chunk of flesh being ripped off of Sean's cheek.

The Beast handed it to Elizabeth and let the boy crumple to the floor. His blood was flowing down his face and falling onto the floor. "Will that be your trophy?" The Beast asked as Elizabeth twirled the piece of skin around her finger. 

"No, gross. I don't want any part of him. You can eat it." Elizabeth gave it back to the Beast who just threw it on the floor. "Even I have standards." He said.

 

Elizabeth knelt down besides Sean and moved the knife down his arm. "I hope you know that I am enjoying this. You deserve all this pain. Men like you deserve to feel this way. I wish I could torture you for an eternity, but I can't stand the sight of you anymore." Elizabeth stood up and kicked him in his broken ribs. She grabbed him by his broken arm to lift him up to a kneeling position. His back was to her and his front was facing the Beast.

"You'll never hurt me again." Elizabeth whispered in Sean's ear before dragging the knife across his throat. The blood spewed out of his throat and onto the Beast, not that he minded. He even knelt down so more blood could splatter onto his face and torso. 

Elizabeth let Sean drop to the floor as she stood over him to watch him die. His blood formed a pool around her and even got on her legs. Elizabeth's kept her eyes peeled on his as she watched Sean grab at his throat and choke.

 

The Beast smiled at his creation and knew it was not him she needed right now. Elizabeth was so transfixed on watching Sean die that she didn't notice the Beast changed into a different person entirely.

After Sean took his final breath did she realize how good she felt. How free she was. He could never hurt her again. He was dead and she had killed him. "He's dead, Beast. We killed him." Elizabeth smiled and turned to thank the Beast when she saw that it wasn't him anymore. 

 

It was the man who brought them there in the first place. He had pulled his glasses from the pocket of his pants and looked down at himself to find that he was covered in blood.

"No, no, no, no, no!!!" 


	8. Dirty Never Felt so Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis you naughty boy.. ;)

 

 

Dennis looked down at his bare chest to see that he was covered in blood. His arms, torso, even the bottoms of his feet. "No, no, no, no, no!" He shouted to no one in particular. His OCD was flaring and he was getting disgusted by the second. He had to get clean and fast. He darted to the bathroom inside the Impure's room and turned on the shower. 

"Calm down! What's happening?" Elizabeth asked as she rushed in.

Dennis ignored her and starting undressing. He completely forgot she was in there as he stripped to his birthday suit. Elizabeth's eyes widened as she took in his incredibly hot, bloody body. The sight of him covered in her ex lover's blood made her wet. And the size of his package turned her on even more. Dennis was so busy cleaning the blood off of himself that he didn't even notice Elizabeth undress.

She stepped inside the tub and turned his face towards hers. Dennis barely had time to grasp the situation before Elizabeth closed the distance between them and gave him a kiss. She felt him harden and tense up, which made her tease his bottom lip with her tongue. 

Dennis knew this was bad, this was him misbehaving, but he didn't want to pull away. This girl had his attention since the beginning and he didn't want to stop.

Dennis ran his hands down her body until he grasped her firm ass in his hands. He gave them a little squeeze, enticing a moan from Elizabeth. He broke free of their kiss to start sucking on her neck, leaving hickeys everywhere he sucked. He found her sweet spot and lingered there longer before he moved down to her nipples. He took her right breast nipple in his mouth and fingered the left one. 

Elizabeth threw her head back in pleasure, letting the water roam down her body.

"Ahhh, Dennis!" She moaned as he began to suck harder. 

Dennis didn't know how she knew his name, but he didn't care. He liked how it sounded coming from her lips. Dennis removed his lips and trailed down her stomach, leaving kisses as he went. He made his way to her shaved pussy and stuck his tongue in her folds. Elizabeth grabbed onto his shoulder and pushed him closer to her heat. Dennis began sucking her as his hands moved up to massage her breasts.

 

Elizabeth moved her hips up and down to maximize her pleasure. Dennis slowly brought one of his hands down to her thigh and made his way to her her pussy. He pushed in finger inside of her and started pumping as he continued to lick her. He added another finger and kept pumping at a slow pace. 

"Faster, Dennis, faster!" Elizabeth begged, running her hands down the back of his neck. He added another finger and started moving faster.

Elizabeth felt the pleasure overwhelm her entire body. He was so good at multitasking that she didn't even have to touch herself for more pleasure. She just grabbed his shoulders to encourage him to do what he was doing, digging her nails in. 

Dennis added another finger and began moving at a much faster pace. "Ahhh, ohhhh, Dennis, I'm going to cum!" She shouted as a warning. Dennis moved his lips from her heat and looked up at her. "Do it, baby. I want to suck your juices." Dennis picked up the pace, causing Elizabeth to cum all over his fingers.

 

Dennis sucked his hand clean and cleaned the leftovers with his tongue. He stood back up and kissed her, wanting her to taste her own fluids. "You taste so good." He said in between kisses. 

Elizabeth ran her hands over his fully erect cock and started giving him a hand job. "Now it's my turn to taste you." She said before she got down on her knees. She licked the tip of his cock to tease him before she took more of him in.

He was too big for her to take him all in, but she knew she would try, even if she had to deep throat it. She started sucking on his piece and bobbing her head up and down. 

Dennis moved his hips to match with her and grabbed her hair into a make shift ponytail to keep it out of her face.

He pushed deeper into her mouth, almost causing Elizabeth to gag. She gave him a little bite as a warning and continued sucking. Dennis moved his hips faster as he got closer to his climax. Elizabeth was able to keep the rhythm and moved her hands to massage his balls. 

Dennis threw his head back, not caring the water was fogging up his glasses. "I'm so close, baby." He told her a few minutes before he came in her mouth. Elizabeth's swallowed his seed all up before she removed her lips from his cock.

 

Elizabeth rubbed her body against his as she got up from her knees to stand. His hard cock rubbed down her torso and against her soaking wet pussy. She fiercely kissed Dennis pushing her heat against his piece. Dennis spun them around so Elizabeth had her back to the wall of the shower. He lifted her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. He lined up their parts and slammed into Elizabeth's pussy. Elizabeth let out a cry of pleasure as he did and dug her fingers into his back.

Dennis slammed into her again, causing Elizabeth to slide up the wall. Elizabeth gave Dennis a french kiss as he began to slowly thrust into her. She wrapped her legs around him tighter and bit his bottom lip. 

Dennis moved away from her lips and went back to sucking at her breast. Elizabeth ran her nails down his back and pushed herself deeper onto him. Dennis started thrusting faster into Elizabeth, making her moan in bliss. "Oh, Dennis! Yes! Uhhh"

 

When he hits her sweet spot she lets out a loud gasp. He continues to hit it faster and faster. He brings his face to hers and gives her another wet kiss. "You're so tight, baby." He tells her. Elizabeth throws her head back as she gets closer to her high.

Elizabeth's pussy walls tighten just before she climaxes all over Dennis. His thrusts get sloppier as he gets closer to his release. After a few more thrusts, Elizabeth feels his warmth inside of her.

Elizabeth unwraps herself from Dennis and places her feet on the wet tub floor. "Lay down, Dennis." Elizabeth tells him, pushing him down slightly. 

Dennis does as she says and wipes his glasses on a nearby towel. "It's my turn to ride you." Elizabeth says as she straddles him. Elizabeth rubs her clit against his cock, causing Dennis to moan in delight. Elizabeth leans forward and kisses him before she moves herself to aline with his piece once again. She slowly pushes herself onto his cock, letting out a sexy moan that makes Dennis harder.

 

"You like when I moan, baby?" Elizabeth asked as she moves herself down his shaft. 

Dennis nods and pushes Elizabeth's hips down. 

"Then I'll make sure to moan extra loud for you." Elizabeth slides down him again, this time faster and more fierce. As Elizabeth begins riding him, Dennis grabs a hold of her ass and starts thrusting into her as well. Elizabeth keeps true to her word and moans louder as she starts going down faster on his cock.

She can feel that Dennis is so hard in her that makes her turned on so much more. She finds her sweet spot and rams Dennis's cock harder onto that one spot. "Ahhhhh, Dennis!! Oh, fuck yes!!" She screams. Elizabeth runs her hands over her breasts and starts playing with her nipples. 

Dennis takes one hand off her ass and pulls her hand away from one of her nipples. She lets him play with her breasts as she begins rubbing on her clit. Elizabeth can feel her high approaching as she speeds up. When she climaxes, Dennis does so at the same time with a loud grunt. 

Elizabeth gets herself off of Dennis and sits on his stomach. "That was so hot." She tells him as she leans down to kiss him. Dennis meets her lips and sits up so she is in his lap. 

 

They continue to make out until the water turns cold.  


	9. Don't Hold Your Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis is worried and Patrica gets pissed again lol

 

 

After the after shocks of sex wore off, Dennis came to fully realize what he had done. "Oh, shit." He said, pushing Elizabeth off of him. 

"What?" Elizabeth asked, confused at the sudden change of character. Dennis got out of the tub and grabbed his clothes in a hurry, flinching at how crumpled they were. 

"Dennis? What's wrong? Are you Dennis?" Elizabeth's questions went unanswered as he bolted for the door.

Elizabeth got up and tried to get a hold of him, but Dennis had already left the room and locked the door by the time she left the bathroom. Elizabeth couldn't help but feel hurt at how fast he fled. "Maybe it wasn't him." She said to herself as she went back to collect her clothes. But there was some part of her that knew the truth.  
  


Dennis left the room as fast as he could and locked the door behind him. He fell to his knees on the dirty floor and shuddered to think what he was kneeling on. Dennis got up and changed into another grey button up shirt and black slacks. He felt bad for leaving Elizabeth so quickly, but he blamed her at the same time. She seduced him. He was trying to be good and she tempted him with her sweet body. She made him do something bad, but his pleasure outweighed his regrets. He enjoyed what they did.

"Patricia will be angry if she finds out." He mumbled to himself. He grabbed his discarded clothes and went to the washer. He put in a load of clothes and hoped that the detergent would wipe her scent away. Dennis went into the kitchen to find Casey sitting at the table. 

She looked disappointed when she saw it was Dennis. "Oh. I thought the Beast was still in there." Dennis shook his head and went to his room.

 

Casey sighed and went back to the living room. She figured the Beast was tired and that's why he didn't go to see her. He would come back later, she hoped. Night time came and went, but he didn't come back. 

 

Casey woke up the next morning and went to the kitchen where she heard voices. She entered the kitchen to find Patricia and a black haired girl. She recognized her as one of the Impure's, the one Dennis liked, but from the scar on her neck she knew she was pure.

"Hi!!" The girl said excitedly. "I'm Elizabeth." She got up and gave Casey a hug. Casey tensed up and tried to get out of the embrace as soon as she could.

"Don't mind Casey, dear, she's shy." Patricia told Elizabeth. 

Elizabeth flustered a bit when she spoke and quickly took her seat at the table. Casey went over to Patricia and grabbed her cereal bowl. "Is she staying with us?" Casey asked under her breath. "Not sure. The Beast seems to like her." Patricia remarked back quietly. Casey felt a twinge of pain at what Patricia said and fixed her breakfast.

 

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked, pointing to Patricia's neck. Patricia touched her locket and brushed it off. "A necklace." She said. 

Casey sat down at the table and pushed her spoon around in her cereal. "What's in it?" Elizabeth asked. Patricia leaned against the counter, clearly irritated that she wasn't dropping this conversation. "Nothing of importance to you." She said sternly, which Casey knew meant drop it. But Elizabeth didn't get the memo.

"Obviously it's important if you wear it. Please, tell me!" She begged. Casey looked in between the two, wondering if she should intercede. She was going to, but then she thought, Patricia is pretty much the leader in this horde. They all listen to her, especially if she says someone has to go. So Casey sat back and watched the event happening before her. "Elizabeth, I think it is best if you drop it."  
  


Patricia turned around, her back to the girls, and began fixing Dennis's lunch. Elizabeth quietly got up and snuck up behind Patricia.

Casey looked down at her cereal bowl and smiled at what she knew was going to happen next. In a matter of seconds, Elizabeth was able to unclip the necklace from around Patricia's throat and catch it in her hands. She danced around the table so Patricia couldn't catch her and opened the locket.

 

"Elizabeth!" Patricia yelled, the anger very clear in her voice. 

Elizabeth looked down at the photo and saw a little boy, maybe about six years old with a backpack over his shoulders and a lunch box in his hand. "Aw, how cute! This looks like a young Dennis!" She said. The next part of the locket was engraved with three simple words, "Happy Mother's Day." That's when Elizabeth realized that this must have been the host.

"Oh." She said, feeling really bad for taking Patricia's locket. "I didn't know. I'm sorry." Elizabeth went over to her and handed her back the locket. Patricia snatched it from her hands and put it back on. Elizabeth could see the fury in Patricia's face and wished she could make her better. Then she thought of a way.  
  


Elizabeth closed the distance between her and Patricia and gave her a big wet kiss on the lips. Patricia froze for a millisecond before she pushed Elizabeth off her with such force that Elizabeth fell to the ground. "Don't you  _ **ever**_  do that again!" Patricia snapped at her, storming out of the room. 

"But you liked it yesterday." Elizabeth said to herself, feeling rejected once again. She got to her feet and sat down across the table from Casey.

 

"If I were you, I would be worried." Casey told Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked at her confused. "No, she'll get over it." She said. Casey laughed. "You really don't know Patricia then. You think what she did to the other girl was bad? Wait until she gets to you. She'll make it to where you are completely alone yet surrounded by people." Casey loved how ominous her words sounded. And she loved watching Elizabeth squirm in her seat.   
"I would be scared right about now." Casey told her. 

Elizabeth knew that Casey was messing around with her, but that punishment did sound scary. "Whatever. I'll get her to like me again. She's a tough nut to crack, but I think I have the right tools." 

Casey gave a small shrug. "If you say so." She got up from the table and left Elizabeth alone in the kitchen. Elizabeth sat there for a while, hoping Dennis would come back soon. But it was Patricia who returned first.

 

Patricia ignored Elizabeth and went back to packing the lunch for Dennis.

"Patricia?" Elizabeth asked. Patricia ignored her.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I thought you would like it, like Dennis did." Patricia was taken aback at what she said, but made no show that it affected her.

Patricia was now angry at Dennis for misbehaving. She cut a tip of his sandwich off, knowing that Dennis would hate that.

"But I will make you like me again." Elizabeth told her. "You can guarantee that." Elizabeth started walking to her room when Patricia called out to her. 

Elizabeth spun around to face her, but Patricia kept her back to her. "Don't hold your breath." Patricia told Elizabeth, those four words dismissing Elizabeth.  


	10. Craving Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She just wants some affection?

 

Elizabeth laid down on her bed and thought of ways she could make Patricia like her. She was a little bit scared about what Casey said and wanted to put an end to the situation before it got bigger. Her first plan was to seduce Dennis the next time he came in her room. But he freaked out after the last time and she didn't want to scare him away again. Her best bet to please Patricia was to make Hedwig happy.

The child already liked her, so all Elizabeth had to do was beg him to talk to Patricia on her behalf. 

Elizabeth shot out of her bed and went to see if Hedwig was around. Her bare feet quietly tiptoed past the living room, where Casey was laying down reading. She didn't want Casey to ruin her plan. She had a feeling that girl didn't like her. She looked around, but found all the rooms to be vacant. Although, she did make a mental note about where Dennis's room was.

Elizabeth was going to go back to her room when she heard footsteps. Elizabeth ducked into the hallway that lead to her room pressing her back against the wall. She peeked into the kitchen to see Casey grab an apple and head in the direction Elizabeth just left. She let out a breath she was holding and was about to go back to her room when she heard a woman's moan.  
  


Elizabeth recognized the moan as a moan of pain. She moved closer to the dead bolted door, curious as to what was inside. She opened the door and took a few steps into the small room. It was cluttered with objects on shelves, but in the corner was the blonde girl. She was holding one of her hands in the other, her face as pale as a ghost. She looked sick, almost as if all the life was drained out of her. She looked up at Elizabeth with tired eyes.

"Kill me. Please." She croaked. 

Elizabeth stepped closer to her, but a sticky residue on the floor made her stop. She looked down to see she had stepped in dry blood. "Please." The girl croaked again. Elizabeth kind of felt bad for her, but she knew this girl deserved what has happened to her. She was going to turn back and leave the girl, leave the storage closet and not look back, but Elizabeth had an idea.

Maybe she could win Patricia and the others over by showing she would kill for them. She could kill the blonde girl as a symbol of her dedication to them. Then maybe Patricia would like her again and Dennis would talk to her. Elizabeth turned back around to face the blonde girl, looking at the shelves to see if she could spot a weapon. She didn't see anything sharp, nothing that could be used to kill. "I'll be back." She said.  
  


Elizabeth went to the kitchen and quietly searched for a sharp knife. She pulled out a meat knife and touched her pointer finger to the end of the blade to test its sharpness. It cut her slightly at the lightest push. "This will do perfectly." She whispered to herself before escaping back to the storage closet. The blonde girl was still slumped against the wall, her chest rising slowly. Her eyes were closed, but her eyes fluttered behind her eye lids. Elizabeth walked over to the girl to sit down right in front of her. "Good bye." She said.

The blonde girl moved her head at Elizabeth's words, but didn't open her eyes. Not until the blade went in her chest. Elizabeth was surprised at how easy it was to cut through skin, almost as easy as cutting chicken. She pulled out and stabbed the girl again with more force. The second blow was the killing blow, the girl died only seconds after the blade went in. Elizabeth hardly noticed. She kept pulling the blade out and stabbing the corpse again and again, all in the chest.   
  


Her hands had blood on them, but that didn't bother her. Her pretty red dress had blood on the front, but she didn't care. She just kept stabbing the girl until she heard a voice behind her. 

"Well, what do we have here?" 

Elizabeth spun around to see the Beast was standing at the entrance of the door. He had closed the door behind him without her noticing and he was blocking her way out. "I did this for you. For all of you." Elizabeth explained. "I wanted to show you my loyalty. My devotion. The lengths I would go for all of you."

The Beast moved closer to Elizabeth, but she stayed where she was on the floor. The Beast looked down at the dead girl and tsked his tongue. "I had so much more torture planned for her. One more painful than you gave her." 

Elizabeth couldn't tell if he was mad at her or impressed. "I'm sorry if I took your victim." She told him. "I just wanted to show you that I would kill for all of you." The Beast turned to look down at Elizabeth, his expression unreadable.

"But you did take my prey away. I was looking forward to eating more of her." 

 

Elizabeth dropped the knife and moved closer to the Beast. "Please don't be mad!" She cried, pushing her body against the Beast's leg, her breasts close to his groin. "I'll do anything to make this up to you." The Beast could feel Dennis's excitement run through him, turning him on slightly. Elizabeth could see him debating something in his mind so she pushed herself closer into him. She was still feeling the high from killing the blonde girl and could use a release of any kind.

"You crave affection, don't you?" The Beast asked. "You want to please us so we don't leave or hurt you." The Beast moved Elizabeth off of his leg and knelt down beside her, his face inches away from hers. Elizabeth leaned forward to kiss him, but he moved his face a few inches back. 

"You crave a love you've never had before and you think you've found one here. Let me tell you something." The Beast pushed her to the ground and stood up. Elizabeth looked up at him, confused at what just happened.

"We put ourselves first everytime. If it comes down to it, we'll leave you behind to rot. Always remember that. And never take my victims again unless I say otherwise." The Beast stepped over Elizabeth and left the room, closing the door behind him. She stayed on the floor, breathing heavily. She's still turned on from the killing and the Beast only turned her on more. Watching her breasts rise and fall didn't help the situation much more either.  
  


Elizabeth ran one hand down her stomach until she found her wet pussy lips and the other hand moved up under her dress to grab her breast. As she slowly rubbed her fingers over her clit she closed her eyes to think of Dennis and the way he took control over her in the shower. She thought of his naked body and how he thrusted into her. But as she stuck her fingers inside of herself and moved them faster, she thought of the Beast. She thought of how he helped kill Sean and his muscular bare chest. She thought of how he felt when she pushed against him and how close he was to her. And when she came all over her fingers, she thought of both of them.

 

As Elizabeth fixed herself, she couldn't believe that she still didn't feel as satisfied as she usually did after touching herself. She could feel an episode coming on in the back of her mind. Elizabeth knew she needed to resolve that quickly, before the personalities found out. She couldn't afford another strike against her. Elizabeth left the storage closet, closing the door behind her, and made her way to her room. She may not have been successful this time, but she would find a way to secure her spot with the personalities.  


	11. Filthy Impure

 

Elizabeth tired herself out after she went back to her room and fell into a sound sleep for hours. She didn't wake up until the late evening. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was her brown suitcase. She knew that came from her apartment, but she wasn't sure how it was in her room. Elizabeth went over to it and opened the case up.

It was full of her clothes from her apartment. Each item was carefully folded and her toiletries were placed in a plastic bag on top of the clothes along with her apartment key and state ID. That explained how he got her stuff. Elizabeth couldn't believe how much clothes he brought her, some she hadn't worn for years. But one outfit of hers caught her attention quickly.   
She pulled out the pink and black plaid skirt and dug around until she found the white collared shirt that went along with it. She'd had some good times in his outfit. Maybe Dennis would like to be the next one to see her in it... Elizabeth wasted no time getting ready. 

She took a quick shower then changed into the outfit, wearing knee high socks, her fake glasses, and a tie to complete the look. Elizabeth snuck out of her room and made her way to Dennis's room.

She grabbed Patricia's ruler from the table and skipped to his room. He wasn't there when she arrived, which is exactly what she wanted. Elizabeth put her hair in pigtails and sat down on the edge of his wooden desk. The corner was pushing against her pussy a bit, but that didn't bother her. If anything, she liked how it felt against her.   
  


 

It felt like an eternity until Dennis finally entered his room. "Elizabeth." He breathed, his pants tightening at the sight of her. "I've been a very bad girl, Dennis." Elizabeth said in a sexy voice. "Stop." He whispered, trying so hard to look away from her, but his eyes were just glued to her. "A very, very bad girl." She said, pulling out the ruler. "I think you need to punish me, like you do with the other bad girls."

Dennis shook his head, trying so hard to fight his attraction to her. "Stop it." He told her through gritted teeth. "Come on." Elizabeth teased, rubbing the ruler against her clit. "You know you want to." 

And Dennis did want to. He wanted her so badly. He wanted to fuck her until his dick was sore. Dennis grabbed a chair and pulled it so it was close to the desk.  _I can control this._  He thought.  _Just one dance, that's it._

 _"_ Dance for me." He told Elizabeth, who gave him a wide smile. She pushed herself off the desk and started grinding on Dennis. She rubbed her breasts against his face, his chest. She pushed her ass into his groin and moved up and down, making him harder. She turned around and straddled him, her heat right on top of his cock, still covered by his pants. Elizabeth started dry humping him, going at a fast pace, moaning his name. Dennis grabbed onto her ass cheeks and pushed her down on him harder.  
  


"Oh, fuck, Elizabeth." He moaned. Elizabeth threw her head back and continued humping him. Dennis moved one of his hands to reach for the ruler she left on the desk. He smacked her right ass cheek with the ruler, not too hard, but as a warm up. 

"Ahhhh!" Elizabeth cried, enjoying the hit as much as he did. "I've been so bad, Mister." Elizabeth told Dennis, pushing harder against his cock. Dennis spanked her again, this time harder. "Ohhh!" Elizabeth cried out. Dennis hit her again, this time harder than before.

"Tell me you like being spanked." Dennis commanded, hitting her again. "Tell me it turns you on." Elizabeth did as he asked, getting wetter every time the ruler hit her ass. "Get on your knees." Dennis said. Elizabeth obeyed his order, rubbing her hands on his hard erection as she went. 

Dennis knew he was breaking the rules, but he didn't care anymore. He needed her. "Bad girls belong on their knees." Dennis said, trying to get into the role playing. "Suck me." He told her. 

"Yes, Mister."

Elizabeth unzipped his pants and unleashed his hard cock. She put it in her mouth and started sucking it like a lollipop. She licked his shaft and his tip every so often, but sucked him harder than she did last time.

 

Dennis moaned in pleasure and pushed her face into his crotch. His long, thick cock hit the back of her throat sometimes, causing her to gag a bit, but she recovered fast. She made loud sucking noises, which Dennis enjoyed and moaned into his dick. Dennis could feel himself getting closer to his high as she sucked him off and rubbed his balls.

"I want you to swallow all my fluids." He commanded Elizabeth. 

She took her mouth off of his dick and started giving him a hand job. "Or what?" She asked. Just that question turned Dennis on. "Or else I'm going to fuck you with the ruler." He threatened. Elizabeth liked the sound of that. She took him back into her mouth and started sucking harder to get him to his climax. He came in her mouth and Elizabeth made sure he saw that she didn't listen to him.

"Lay down across my legs." He demanded. Elizabeth did as he asked, making sure there was still room for his erection to be free. Dennis slowly inserted the ruler into her pussy, getting Elizabeth comfortable with its length. She let out a gasp of surprise/ pleasure as he did. 

"You didn't listen." Dennis told her, pushing it farther in. She let out a moan and grabbed onto his pant leg. "You disobeyed me." Dennis said, pushing the ruler in and out again.

 

"Oh, fuck! I'm a bad girl, Sir. I deserve to be punished." Elizabeth said in a seductive tone. 

"Oh, baby, you will be." Dennis started going faster with the ruler now, deeper and deeper with every thrust. Elizabeth liked the way it felt and had to lean against Dennis because her knees buckled under the pleasure. She grabbed a hold of his erection and continued giving him a hand job. "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah!" Elizabeth cried out, the pleasure overwhelming her. This was the high she couldn't achieve by herself.

"I want you to tell me when you're close to cumming. I want to flip you over and eat you out." 

Elizabeth agreed and begged him to go faster. After a few minutes, Elizabeth felt her high coming on. "Now, Dennis." She panted. Dennis flipped her over and removed the ruler. He put his face in between her legs and started sucking. She pushed her lips closer to his face, holding onto the ends of the chair to keep her from falling off.

 

He licked her lips and even inserted his tongue inside of her, causing Elizabeth to cum. He licked her pussy clean before helping pull her back up to a sitting position. "You look so beautiful." He told her, giving her a long kiss. "I want to see you out of those clothes."

Elizabeth smiled and licked his lips. "Make me." She said, getting off of him. Dennis got up and pushed Elizabeth to the bed. She tried to get up, but he pushed her back down, grabbing her wrists.

"You're hurting me, Sir." She said in her sexy voice, letting him know it was all part of the act. 

"Good." He said. Dennis removed one hand off of her wrist to rip open her shirt, happy to see she wasn't wearing a bra. Dennis teased her by licking one of her nipples. "Mmm." Elizabeth moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Call me a dirty impure." She said, trying to push herself against his cock. Dennis let her go to remove his pants, but then got right back on her, his cock rubbing against her clit.

"Ohh! Enter your dirty impure." Elizabeth moaned as Dennis rubbed against her faster. She tightened her legs around him, arching her back to show off her breasts. 

 

Dennis took off her tie and glasses, throwing them on the floor. "What's the magic word, you dirty impure?" He asked, getting into the role playing and giving Elizabeth a taste of what she wanted before going back to rub his cock against her clit. "Ahhhh!! Please, sir, please, mister, please, master!! I'll call you whatever you want." 

Dennis could see her desire overtaking her and it was making him so hard. "Okay, you filthy impure." He said, slamming into her. 

"Oh, fuck, yes!" Elizabeth screamed, clawing at his back, leaving marks. Dennis fucked her hard, enjoying her cries of pain and pleasure. "You like this, impure? You like how hard I'm fucking you?"

Elizabeth pushed him in deeper. "Oh, yeah, baby." Elizabeth flipped them over, taking control. "I want to ride you." She said, slowly rocking. "I want to ride you hard." Dennis put one of his hands by her pussy lips, the other on her ass cheek. "I can take it, baby." He told her, rubbing her pussy. 

 

Elizabeth began moving her hips faster, warming him up for the main event. Then she started bouncing up and down on his cock as fast as she could, which was really fast. Dennis could barely keep up to her speed, so he just laid back and watched her breasts move up and down.

"Oh, Dennis! Oh, Dennis!" She purred, pushing down harder and deeper on his cock. "Oh, fuck, baby! You're so damn sexy." He told her, grabbing at her ass like it was a life preserver. 

"Ahhhhh, Dennis! You feel so good, baby!" She moaned, touching and squeezing her breasts. Dennis didn't know how it was possible, but she rode his cock faster and found her g spot. "Uhh! Uhh!" She moaned, throwing her head back as she continued playing with herself. 

"Fuck, Elizabeth, you're so fucking tight!" Dennis said, feeling her walls tighten around his cock. He came into her before she came onto him.

She laid down beside him on the bed and they laid there in silence to catch their breath's. 

"I can't stay away from you any longer." Dennis told her, grabbing her hand and intertwining it with his. 


	12. Chocolate Cake and M&M's

 

Elizabeth spent the rest of the day in pure bliss. She and Dennis talked the rest of the night away, having make out sessions in between. She slept in his bed and when she woke up, she did a mini dance in excitement that it wasn't a dream. Dennis was gone, so Elizabeth assumed he was working. She left his room and went back to hers to shower, brush her teeth, put on her makeup, and get ready for the day.

She chose a grey low v neck and torn up blue jeans. She didn't put on a bunch of make up, just mascara, eyeliner, and red lipstick. She was going to go back to Dennis's room when she heard laughing. It sounded like a boy's laughter, a small boy. "Hedwig." She said. Then that meant they were all there. She followed the sounds of laughter right to his room. 

She knocked on the door before entering. "Hello? Can I come in?" When she didn't get a response, she opened the door.  
  


Casey and Hedwig sat in the middle of his floor with a puzzle in between them. "Hey, I didn't say you could come in!" Hedwig lisped. "You didn't say anything. I had to check on you." Elizabeth said, speaking to him in the tone you take with a child. 

"Oh. Well, what do you want? We're busy. Excetera!" Hedwig asked, gesturing to the puzzle. "You guys need any help?" She asked, taking a few steps into his room.  
  


Hedwig looked at Casey, as if for confirmation. Casey positioned her hair so Elizabeth couldn't see what she said as she whispered it to Hedwig. "Oh, right. Ms. Patricia said I'm not supposed to talk to you." Hedwig told Elizabeth, turning back to his puzzle. Elizabeth was a bit surprised at that. She didn't really think Casey was right. "Oh. That's a shame." She said. 

"Yeah. I like dogs." Hedwig said randomly.  
  


Elizabeth stood there for a few awkward moments before she left his room. She was upset that she wasn't allowed to hang out with Hedwig. She liked the little guy, he was funny. She made her way into the kitchen and started looking around for something she could make. She checked the pantry first and that's where she found the chocolate cake mix. "Children love cake." She said to herself.  
  


Elizabeth grabbed the rest of the ingredients necessary for the cake and started making it. She made a small mess, but she would clean it later. When it was in the oven, Elizabeth sat down, grabbed a magazine, and waited for the timer to go off. There was still five minutes on the timer when Hedwig sprinted into the kitchen. "It smells good in here! What are you making?"   
Elizabeth smiled and set the magazine aside. "A chocolate cake." She saw his eyes widen with excitement. "You know, I can't eat the whole thing by myself. You want to share?" Hedwig clearly wanted some, but he didn't answer. 

Casey sat down next to him and put a bowl of grapes between them. "I don't think I can. Ms. Patricia doesn't want me to talk to you." Elizabeth pretended to look around. "I don't see her here, do you?"  
Casey raised an eyebrow. "Really? You're encouraging him to break her rules?" Elizabeth shrugged innocently. "Not break. Just ignore. Besides, I didn't hear anything about me not being allowed to feed him." 

 

Casey rolled her eyes. "That's how you're winning him over? Diabetes?" Casey questioned. 

"If you want to put a damper on things. I'm just offering him chocolate cake with M&M's." Hedwig smiled."I love M&M's!! They're awesome!" 

Elizabeth smiled at him. "I do too. So, you want some cake?" Hedwig bit his lower lip. "Ummm, I don't know. I don't want Ms. Patricia angry at me." Hedwig was struggling with a decision. He really wanted chocolate cake, but if he got Ms. Patricia mad than she could kick him out of the Horde. 

She would call him dumb and he didn't want to disappoint her. Not again, not when she just told him that he'd been a good boy this past year. He wanted to make her happy.  
"I don't think I should." Hedwig decided. "Sorry. I want to go to my room." He got up from his chair and took off down the hall. Elizabeth let out a sigh of defeat and slumped down in her chair.   
"I told you." Casey said. Elizabeth looked up at her. "The other personalities listen to her. You piss her off, you sever your connection to the rest of them. If I were you, I'd find a way to make nice with Patricia." Casey stood up, taking the grapes with her. "Because eventually she'll get to Dennis too."  
  


Elizabeth's jaw dropped, not expecting Casey to know. "I, uh, I didn't...." Elizabeth stammered.

"Save it. You think I didn't hear you?" Casey snapped. "No amount of role playing will keep Dennis from listening to Patricia. He'll cave. Just you wait." Casey started walking out if the kitchen after that. "I think your cake is burning!" Casey called out to Elizabeth as she kept walking. 

Elizabeth got the pan out of the oven, but threw it on the stove.   
She slumped back down in her chair and rested her head on the table. "Great. Now I have a whole cake and no one to share it with. Oh, and I have to worry about losing my boyfriend. Great start to the day." Elizabeth thought to herself.  

 


	13. The Act of Killing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey's thoughts.

**Casey POV.**

Casey wasn't thrilled that the Beast allowed Elizabeth to stay. She most definitely wasn't thrilled when she found out that Elizabeth was having sex with Dennis. She tried to hide her hurt, but her anger got the best of her sometimes. She may have said some things to Elizabeth that she regretted, but she couldn't control herself. 

Casey thought she was special, the only person who knew this huge secret. But Elizabeth came along and made her feel less special.  
Not to mention that Elizabeth was gorgeous. Casey only wished her boobs were as big as hers and her lips as full as Elizabeth's. Casey only ever had sex with two guys in her life, one by force, yet Elizabeth probably knew more about sex than Casey would ever know. 

Elizabeth would be able to satisfy any man's needs, yet Casey was just a plain stick in the mud. Compared to Elizabeth, she was just a plain Jane that could blend into the background.  
Casey tried getting on board with the killing of the impures, but the thought still made her sick. 

She wasn't able to kill any of them and she wasn't able to watch the Beast eat their flesh. She tried to stay away from him after he finished eating one because the strong smell of blood that covered him. She couldn't stomach it, but Elizabeth could.   
Casey hated Elizabeth. She felt bad for her, sure, but she was so pissed that this girl came along and won the personalities over in a record time. So when Elizabeth made the mistake of kissing Patricia, Casey felt a faint sense of hope. Patricia was the true leader. What she said went. So if Casey put the idea that no other personality should talk to Elizabeth in Patricia's mind, then maybe she could win them over again.   
  


It was so easy to manipulate Patricia into telling Hedwig to stay away from Elizabeth. Just a few comments on how Elizabeth could corrupt her sweet boy and Patricia shut him off from Elizabeth. Patricia was so angry at Elizabeth that Casey didn't have to worry about her siding with the new girl.   
  


Dennis, however, wasn't budging. He liked Elizabeth, maybe even loved her. They had loud sex and Casey thought Elizabeth did that to rub it in her face. She's having sex with a personality in her boyfriend's somewhat body. Casey hated that. She hated how Dennis allowed himself to fall into Elizabeth's trap with her hot body and her willingness to do anything. Casey hated how horny Dennis was and how he refused to listen to her about Elizabeth.   
  


So Casey tried to shove her feelings down and be nice to Elizabeth, but every time she walked into a room, Casey felt a strong sense of irritation. She was trying too hard and giving off hippy vibes. Elizabeth was all, "Love to all" while Casey was all, "Go away and leave me in peace ". Elizabeth baking the cake for Hedwig was what really set her off. Dennis could like her, the Beast could like her, but Casey would die before Hedwig preferred Elizabeth to her.  
He was still her sweet little boy that loved her. He always called her his babysitter, not Elizabeth. 

He wanted to play games with her, not Elizabeth. She still had his love and Carry would be damned if she lost it. She would not be second place to anyone. Not after the shit life she lived. She didn't want to fight to share the love she received first. Perhaps Casey was being foolish, but she wasn't ready to take that risk.  
  


Elizabeth was willing to do things she wasn't and Casey refused to be pushed aside because of this new girl. She refused to be killed because the Horde liked Elizabeth better. Casey knew what she had to do. She wasn't going to like it, but she knew she would have to start killing. Even though the blood made her think of Claire and Marcia and even though the smell of blood made her want to gag, she would do it. She would do it for the Beast. She would show him how serious she was about being apart of their group.  
  


Luckily for Casey, the Beast was in need of food soon. She would have a chance to be alone with Dennis while they hunted for impures. They could talk and she could tell him her side of things. Casey could hear voices in the other room, but she decided to ignore them. She didn't need the drama. She had to prepare herself for the act of killing. Whatever havoc Elizabeth was causing could wait.  

 


	14. Lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting

 

"Hedwig, you aren't allowed to let anyone take the light. Understood?" Patricia asked from her chair. Hedwig nodded and took the light to kick Dennis out. Dennis appeared in his seat and glared at Hedwig's empty one. "That boy." He grumbled. 

"Don't be mad at him. I told him to." Patricia told Dennis. Hedwig reappeared in his seat and sat crisscross.   
"Where did you put Kevin's body?" Patricia asked the boy. "On Mr. Dennis's bed. He's laying down." Patricia smiled at him. "Good job, Hedwig. We are, for all accounts and purposes, asleep until further notice." 

Dennis gave Patricia a curious look. "Another lockdown? So soon?" He asked.   
"Yes. I have a few issues we need to discuss and I don't want anyone getting in our way." Dennis glared at Patricia. "By anyone, you mean Elizabeth?" He accused. 

"No, not just _her."_ Patricia sneered. "I don't want Casey to get in our way or hear what we are talking about. It's strictly for us." Dennis glared at Patricia and crossed his arms. "What is this about then?" Dennis snapped.   
  


"This is about Elizabeth and her behavior. How it affects all of us." Dennis rolled his eyes and scoffed. "All of us, Patricia? You just hate her because of who she is." Patricia kept her cool, wanting to be the reasonable one in this debate. "Now, Dennis, that isn't true. I'm upset with her because of her actions."

Dennis scoffed again. "Her actions? Like killing for the Beast?" Patricia shook her head. "No, like having a sexual relationship with you."  
Dennis kept silent. He didn't know how she knew that. "Yes, Dennis, I know the secret you've been trying to hide. Want to know how I heard it? From the girl herself. When she kissed me." Patricia's British accent made the words she said accusatory. 

"She probably just got confused." Dennis defended. 

"Confused? Is that really the answer you are going with?" Dennis didn't answer, he just let his glare talk for him.  
"You were doing so well, Dennis! You were behaving! She ruined your progress!" 

Dennis shook his head. "No, she didn't. I didn't make her do anything. She wanted to do.. stuff with me." Dennis said, not elaborating because Hedwig was listening. "Of course she did. All she wants is what rests between your legs. Haven't you seen her behavior towards the Beast?" 

Dennis brushed her comment off. "You didn't have to ban her from seeing Hedwig."  
"Of course I did!" Patricia said, her tone rising. "I don't want him picking up on her behavior. He's a child. Besides, if she does get "confused", Patricia said, putting air quoted over that word, "she could come onto him! I'm also surprised she told you." 

 

Dennis hated how good Patricia was at twisting his words to work in her favor. "Of course she told me. We do other things besides... that. We talk. And don't you dare say that! She wouldn't!" Patricia raised an eyebrow, challenging him. "Can I say something?" Hedwig asked. "NO!!" Patricia and Dennis said at the same time.  
  


Their glares still stayed on each other, each one waiting for the other to speak. "You are angry that she kissed you. I'm sure if I ask her to apologize to you, she would." Patricia rolled her eyes. "Yes, because an apology will make up for the fact that she manhandled me." 

Dennis scoffed and threw his hands up. "Manhandled, Patricia? Really? You're over exaggerating!" Patricia gave a simple shrug. "Am I? She'll do it again, Dennis. Whether it's me or one if the other personalities."  
Dennis hated how she made Elizabeth out to be a pervert. "She enjoys... stuff. It's normal. We enjoy each other. You should be happy for me. I would be for you!" 

Patricia shook her head. "I don't need a relationship. I have my relationship with the Beast. I don't need a distraction from our mission. Not like you." 

Dennis sighed. "I'm not distracted. I do as much for the Beast as you do. Maybe even more. I've never put her before him." Patricia set her lips in a firm thin line. "She's ruining what we have going for us. Her impulses will get us exposed. She needs to leave."   
  


Dennis was about to say something back, when someone interrupted. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!! SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!!!!!" All forty four eyes moved to look at Barry, who was standing up, clearly pissed.  
  


*****************  
While this was happening, Elizabeth and Casey were in their own rooms, unaware of what was happening. It wasn't until Elizabeth got up to find Dennis that she became aware something was wrong. She found him asleep in his bed, so she decided to wake him up. She sat on his stomach and shook him a bit. "Dennis...." Elizabeth sang, trying to get him up. But he didn't move. She pouted and leaned forward to kiss him. "Wake up, Dennis!" She said, shaking him again. But he didn't move. Elizabeth could feel his chest moving under her, so she knew he wasn't dead. "Dennis!!!" She yelled, frantic now. But still nothing.  
Elizabeth's got off of Dennis and ran out into the hall. "Casey!!" She called out, tears falling down her face. "Casey!!" She cried. No answer. Elizabeth ran into the kitchen and found it empty. "CASEY!!" She screamed. 

"What?" Casey yelled, coming from her room. "What do you want?" Casey looked at Elizabeth's tear ridden face, wondering what the hell she missed. "You have to come. It's Dennis!"   
Elizabeth grabbed Casey's hand and pulled her to Dennis's room. When they got to his room, Casey pulled her hand away and took in the scene. "Wow. He's asleep." Casey said sarcastically. 

"No, he won't wake up. I tried, but he doesn't move." Elizabeth broke down sobbing and sat down at the edge of the bed. "What's wrong with him?" She asked. Casey knew exactly what was wrong. She'd seen this a few months before Elizabeth arrived.  
  


"They're in lockdown." Casey said. Elizabeth looked so confused, so Casey elaborated. "The personalities are having a meeting and they won't come out until they reach a decision. Could be hours, could be a day. You never know with these things." Elizabeth released a sigh of relief and wiped away her tears. "I wonder what they are talking about." 

Casey rolled her eyes. "I think I have an idea." Elizabeth ignored Casey's comment and moved to sit next to Dennis on the bed.  
  


"Well, I'm not going to stick around for this, so I'm going to go." Casey said, turning to leave. "Casey!" Elizabeth called out from behind her. Casey turned around, her arms crossed over her chest. "Thank you." She said. 

Casey shrugged and left the room. Elizabeth laid down, expecting the personalities to be in there for quite a while. 

It was only an hour later that Dennis moved.  
He shot up, sitting up straight, but his eyes still closed. It was like he was halfway in the light. "Stop talking, all of you!" Dennis shouted. "We can't get rid of Elizabeth!" Patricia took over next. "We need to. If we want to continue with out mission, she has to go. And you know it!"

 


End file.
